poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nadja Chamack
Nadja Chamack (called Nadia Chamack in some episodes) is a TVi news reporter and Manon's mother. In "Prime Queen", after Arlette cancels her show, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Prime Queen, a television and media controlling supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Nadja stands at a medium height with pale skin, brown eyes, and small pink lips. She has vibrant, short, fuchsia hair. Civilian appearance She wears a cuffed indigo blazer with a purple button and lining. Underneath, she wears a violet blouse. Around her neck, she has a gold chain necklace with a pale green five-petaled flower charm. She also wears a white watch on her right wrist, white jeans, and red shoes. As Prime Queen She wears a pixel-textured head helmet with a light blue visor, while her hair, being stiff, shinier, and wilder, is on the outside. Because of the visor, her lips and pupils are glowing pink while the rest of her face is blue. She wears a dark blue pixel-textured bodysuit with a pattern of glowing light blue rectangular outlines connected with lines. Her lower arms and lower legs are fuchsia, and around her legs above the ankles is a thicker band with a glowing blue edge. The bottom of the suit combines with fuchsia high platform shoes. Personality Nadja is nice, informative, and interested in getting the details on an event to Paris. She gets impatient if she has to wait too long, and she sometimes goes too far in her quest for news, being insensitive with Armand when she tries to interview him after his loss at the election to André Bourgeois in "Darkblade". However, she is fearless in her quest to spread the word, even willing to interview the titular villain of "Pixelator" and calling herself the reporter who "spreads the villains' voice." Through all of her reports, she is professional and formal, but at the same time, she willingly expresses concern or happiness during particular instances. She is friendly to others, and she is very motherly to her daughter, though willing to discipline her. Prime Queen, while good at onscreen presentation and strategics, is haughty and demanding, wanting Ladybug and Cat Noir to announce that they are in love. Her obsession with the heroes makes her more than willing to force them to reveal their identities on live television for Hawk Moth, and she blackmails them by endangering civilians Chloé and Alya without remorse. However, her desire for answers makes her act rashly, her aggravation of not being able to see Ladybug and Cat Noir detransform and kiss driving her to travel to them, falling for their trap. Trivia *She will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Prime Queen.png|As Prime Queen Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Indigo Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Robots Category:Supervillains Category:Pink Characters Category:Humans Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Barney's Allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Members of Chamack family Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Coworkers characters Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Sabrina Weisz Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Scarlet Akumatized Villains